Lost
by Paramorefan1698
Summary: Isabella Swan and Alice Swan are aboard the Titanic until it happens, the Titanic begins to sink. What will happen to young Alice and Bella when everything else seems lost to them? Read to find out. I do not own the characters I only own the plot
1. The end of many

It was April 14, 1912, the sea was calm and the air was bitter cold. The Titanic was gliding through the dark blue sea creating a wake through the calm ripples. Isabella Swan along with her little sister, Alice, was sitting in their first class sitting room, while their parents got ready for dinner. Isabella was to watch Alice while her parents enjoyed Captain Edward J. Smith's retirement party in the main dining room.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly as she played with her dolls.

Bella looked at Alice through her mirror. "Yes, Alice?"

"Will we make it?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Alice, dear?" Bella asked in a worried voice.

Alice looked at Bella with her big round blue eyes and asked, "Will we survive the sinking?"

Bella froze, and her blood turned cold. Ever since Alice fell off a balcony a few weeks ago she has been having dreams that have a tendency to come true.

When Bella pulled herslef out of her frightened stage she started to pack all of her families valuables. Then she yelled at Alice to get some blankets together, as she got the lifejackets out.

* * *

Around midnight Bella and Alice were curled up in bed with their lifejackets on, when they awoke to a slight tremor going throughout the gigantic ship. Bella took charge and ordered Alice to wait by the door for her while she woke up her parents.

Bella ran into her parents chamber hastily, but when she opened their door she found the bed empty.

Thinking that her parents were still at the party, Bella wasted no time grabbing both Alice's and her own fur coats.

"Alice, let's go on deck to see what's going on," Bella softly said to her little sister, as she tugged her out of the room.

"But, where is momma and papa?" Alice cried out as she fought to get out of her big sister's grasp.

Bella's heart broke a little as she looked at her little sister's terror stricken face, but she knew that she needed to take care of her sister no matter if her parents even care or not.

"We will meet up with them on the main deck, Alice. Don't fret," Bella soothed her sister. Sure, it was a small fib but Bella couldn't risk her little sister's life.

* * *

When on deck, Bella saw crew men yelling at each other while trying to get the lifeboats ready for passengers. The band was playing, as the member tried to lessen the panic of the passenger. All of a sudden the ship gave a harsh tug, passengers gave a frightened cry, and Bella lost her footing only to fall into a young man's arms with her sister slipped and let out a small cry.

"Are you alright, miss?" The young man asked, while Bella hastily went to her sister and soothed her small cries. Bella nodded at the young man, without lifting her gaze from her little sister.

"Thank you," Bella said softley. The young man answered her by lifting her and her sister into the first available life boat.

"Take care of the young one, miss. Hopefully we'll see each other again, but until then, I wish you the best of luck." And with those gentle words the life boat lowered away into the water.

Bella wished that she would have said those words to the man instead of him say those things to her.

* * *

About two hours later, about 2:25 a.m., the one ship, said to be unsinkable split in half, and sank into the deep deep ocean.

Bella, Alice, and the other woman and children in the lifeboat, sat there in the clear night, listening to the screams of help coming from other passengers that were bobbing in the frozen water.

Bella sat there frozen, while Alice sobbed softly into Bella's thick glossy brown hair. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as she wondered about her mother and father; but mostly as she wondered about the young man.

Bella and Alice's father was a well respected police cheif in England, the only reason why they could get first class on the "unsinkable" Titanic was because her father was friends with the sickening Bruce Ismay, a middle aged man who tried to make moves on seventeen year old Bella.

Their mother just went out with her "proper" friends to gossip about the latest scandle. A scandle like Mr. Astor, who was said to be one of the richest men on earth, marrying a young woman who was nearly twice as young as Mr. Astor.

Bella was the care taker of herself and Alice. She cooked the meals, organized their small property, and took care of her sister while her mother gossiped, and her father worked.

The only time of day where Bella can relax and read is when everyone is asleep.

* * *

When the sun was beginning to rise someone spotted a ship coming out from the distance.

The woman started to talk wildly and enthusiastically like they thought that they were going to see their husbands soon...but only Bella and Alice knew the truth...not everyone survived.

It was the Carpathia that took in the survivers, while the most courageous people floated or sunk in the ocean.

* * *

When Bella and Alice came aboard the Carpathia...their mother and father were not among the survivers, they had frozed to death along with one-thousand five hindren sixteen other people, who will never see the glorious light of day ever again.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? I wrote this story for the one-hundred annerversity of the Titanic...Please review!**

**-Paramorefan1698**


	2. The Man

At night aboard the Carpathia Bella could hear the quiet sobs of woman who have lost their loved ones.

It was now April 16th the night after the Titanic had sunk. Alice was suggled against Bella's chest as they lay under a thin worn blanket. Many of the people who were aboard the Titanic were in. All of the passengers that were saved by the Carpathia were told by the crew that they would be arriving in New York in two days. That news made Bella happy and yet very worried. She and Alice had nothing now and yet they had to find a way to make ends meet in New York, and Bella was very afraid that she wouldn't be able to take care of her little sister.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand place itself apon her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, but I have a couple of blankets and a chair for the little one to sleep in,"a voice like smooth honey whispered in her ear. The ship, of course, didn't have much room for the new passengers so they gave out what they had to them. Some people slept in chairs some upon blankets on the floor.

Bella turned around as much, as she could with alice in her arms, to thank the man who graciously offered his sleeping arrangments and came face to face with the young man who got her and her sister into on of the lifeboats when the Titanic was sinking. Bella suddenly felt a little twidge of guilt because she did not even look for him to see if he survived.

"Oh, it is you!" Bella exclaimed as she gently put Alice down. She hugged the young man tightly she murmured, "Thank you so much, sir. My sister's and my life are forever in debt to you!" The young man chuckled and drew back from her. Bella could now finally see what this man looked like from under the pale glow of the lights aboard the ship. He was devastatingly handsome with unusual bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

"Miss, you paid off your debt when you and the young one made it aboard this ship safely," he said while his pale cold hand brushed a wisp of her brown hair behind her ear. Bella blushed and softly smiled and stared into the man's lovely green eyes. Their heads seemed to be getting closer...and closer.

"Bella?" Alice's voice cried out. Bella whipped her head away from young man and crouched down by her sister, who was still crying out from her sleep. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice and whispered soothing words into her tiny pixie like ears.

"Is she alright, miss?" the young man asked when Alice quieted down.

Bella looked up at the man and softly said, "She will be alright. Thank you for your concern." Then she blushed when she remembered how close their lips were before Alice had cried out.

"Miss, please, I insist on giving her my chair and blankets. The young one is shivering so violently," the man insisted.

"Oh thank you, sir! But wait what will you have?" She asked him. The man looked sheepish when he answered.

"Well if you do not mind. We could share that blanket you have on you." Bella blushed once again at thinking how close they were only moments before, and agreed with the man.

Once Bella was lying next to the man with his arm over her, under the blanket she said sweetly, "I'm am greatly sorry if you were asleep, sir, but if you do not mind...well...can you call me by my name Bella, instead of miss?"

With her head on his chest she could feel him chuckle and say, "Only if you call me Edward. Goodnight, mi-Bella"

Bella snuggled more into Edward and sighed, "Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

**Awwwwww...wasn't that sweet? Sorry that I didn't update on this story in such a long time but I actually had a really hard time on what I was going to do next in this story. And for you people you love Alice and Jasper...well you guys will just have to wait and see. I know I'm evil! haha Please reveiw I love to hear feedback from my stories! And for you history buffs out there I'm really sorry if I got any info wrong so far. REVEIW!**

**Until next time,**

**Paramorefan1698**


	3. The Start of a New Beginning

The Carpathia was about to dock in New York and Bella could not help but feel scared and sad. Scared because she did not know what was going to happen to her and Alice once in New York, and sad because she may never see Edward again. It's true that they just met each other but for the past two days they have gotten to know each other more.

Bella felt the swell of tears forming in her eyes when she thought about Edward leaving her and Alice behind. She knew that it was a great possibility but she just couldn't hold on to the fact that her and Alice were homeless. They also had no living relatives...Bella and Alice were truely alone in this country.

Bella jumped when a hand gently touched her shoulder. "Bella, I know that we haven't exactly known each other for a long time, but I was wondering. I have an estate that nobody in my family, including me, has lived in for quite some time. Since you have mentioned in our previous conversations that your parents regretibly left you with nothing but fond memories, you could live in the estate for as long as you want." Edward explained in a quiet kind voice. "I will even pay for the groceries and for you and Alice to go to school."

Bella was overwhelmed with the kindness that Edward was giving to her she did not know what to say. "Oh, Edward it's all too much! I just could not live with myself if you had to spend so much money on Alice or I."

Edward's eyes twinkled and his lips turned up in a smile that took Bella's breath away. "Bella, it is truely no trouble at all. Besides I have a young cousin who will just adore Alice. I believe that they could be come great companions like you and I."

Knowing that she will not get a better deal in New York for her sister and herself, Bella had no choice but to nod and accept his generosity. She had to do what was best for her young sister even if it felt like she was mooching off of someone's fortune.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV (KIND OF)

Later Bella and Alice were in a suite next to Edward's in a glorious over night bed and breakfast. Earlier in the day after the boat had docked Bella and Edward had explained of what was going to happen with sweet Alice, and unlike her sister, Alice was very pleased and excited about the arrangment.

But what Bella and Alice did not know is that Edward's estate was not in New York but in a small quaint town called Forks in the woodsy state of Washington. Edward had not thought to inform them of that news yet for he had been feeling quite fortunate that the lovely Bella and Alice had agreed to live by him and his family anyway.

Edward sighed as he thought about the long silky curls of chesnut hair that flowed down to her waist when not tied in a tight bun. In his thoughts he also admired the beauty of her ivory skin, small cute features, and kind warm chocolate eyes. _What a beautiful creature indeed_, Edward thought to himself with a wistful smile on his face.

Then his smile turned amused when he thought about the fiery fairy that was Bella's small sister Alice, the way she inquired about things to the core of their existance was quite adorable for she is quite a small child yet she was very educated like her stellar big sister. Edward believed that Alice would like his small southern cousin , for he like the rest of his male cousins were brought up to be genltlemen. Jasper, Edward's child cousin, had also lost his parents along with his big sister Rosalie, who was married to a burly merchant, Emmet.

In truth, Edward had come to a conclusion that Bella and Alice would love his family, as his family would learn to adore these two women, one of them (Bella of course because Edward is not a perv) who has Edward's deepest affections.

For the rest of the night Edward layed on his master bed and gazed at the ceiling, thinking about what adventures he and Bella could have if she would say yes about Edward courting her. He could only imagine though, for he did not know what Bella's thoughts about him were. Edward could not ruin what was already there so soon, that would surely kill him, for he could no longer think about life without Bella.

And with those thoughts about Bella, Edward fell into a peaceful sleep with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! haha Yeah I haven't been around for a while but life gets hectic. So if you like or even dislike this story so far please give me a reveiw because I would absolutely love you for it. Also if you want to ask questions or give me ideas on the story or any other story of mine a reveiw or PM is good for that too! **

**REVEIW!**

**-Paramorefan1698**


End file.
